Feeling, Unfeeling
by Cup-cakes are Evil
Summary: Alex Rider is sick of the maniplation in his life and one day the evil one a.k.a Blunt thinks about it and then it all happens. Sorry am rubbish at summarys and is my first story so please R R rated for just plain meanness


Disclaimer: I own everything, everything I say... she says laughing manically...

Well everything apart from anything you recognise.

**Blunt POV**

I am one of the most unfeeling men ever. I work for, and am the head of, MI6 SO and I don't feel anything.

I send men, good men with wives and children and mothers, to places from which they and many others will not return. I never feel sorry or sad, I never feel happy or hopeful - that one day I might one day join the human race once again – and I never feel remorse for my actions.

Most would say that the bad guys are the ones who should be stopped - but me, I think that what I am about to do no person should ever have to do. I do believe that sometimes it's the good guys who take it too far to stop the bad guys that should be stopped.

I am sitting in my office, 15 floors above Liverpool Street, watching the world go by, just watching, not interfering – for once - and I am preparing myself for a meeting with a certain Mr. Rider.

Alex, a boy who is truly amazing. He lost so much in so little time in his short, yet very full, life he has lost everyone he cared about, his parents, his uncle, his friends, Jack, Tom and even Yassen ( even if he wouldn't admit publicly that he cared ). He is possibly the most hated, the most feared and yet the most revered boy to ever roam the earth, though I'm not even sure I can even call him a boy any more.

He is more mature than most adults; he has seen things that would make the boldest soldiers cry in fear; he has lost more than should be humanly possible to cope with, and yet here I am about to black mail him in to another mission which will scar him more, mature him more and hurt him more.

**Alex POV**

As I entered _his_ office, I saw _him_. I hated _him_ more than ever now, he had the nerve to call me not a week after I was discharged from St. Dominic's - I would swear they reserved a room for me there, I was put in there so often, however unwillingly.

There I stood, glaring at him with the look I had learnt from Wolf, the look that said 'you should be scared, you are about to die at the hands of the infamous Agent Rider'. But as ever he just met my eyes with an equally _endearing_ look and did not even break eye contact as, with all the strength I had not to turn and leave, I took my seat.

With this, Blunt spoke,

"We want you to work for us again." He stated _bluntly_ (A.N**.** pun intended here people.)

"No," I spoke with such ferocity that Mrs. Jones took a small step back, invisible to the untrained eye but as ever, in this building everyone's eyes were trained, right down to the moths floating around in Alex's empty failed missions file.

"You have used me from the moment I stepped foot in this building, but no more. You are about to lose me, the boy who has been shot in the heart and survived, the boy who has held Yassen Gregorovich at gun point and survived, the boy who has been attacked by an assassin whilst in zero gravity and survived. But I almost forgot you don't see me as a boy, a mere child, you see me as a machine, a robot who can function on no down time and no pay, someone who does not need help even when he ask for it. The boy who you can use at your will, relentlessly and unfeelingly until you feel that he has outgrown his usefulness and then you can just reject him; leave him out in the cold with no one to love him. Your sick, just sick, all of you and I hate everyone of you." With this he slammed a knife, the knife he had used to kill many in the name of MI6, into the desk in between the hands of the spy master and stormed out of the room.

**Blunt POV **

For the first time in what seemed like ever I felt something, I was disgusted, not with him, but me. I was full of self loathing and disgust at what I had done to him; I just about hated everything in the whole world right now.

**Mrs Jones POV**

I almost fainted as I saw a tear roll down Mr. Blunts cheek. He, the most unfeeling man in the world, was crying.

Now I had seen everything.

**Alex POV**

_Next Morning, Monday:_

Alex woke at 7 o'clock the next morning, just like the normal teenage he was, and as he got up he felt like something extraordinarily good was about to happen and as he turned on the T.V it did.

"... was found dead this morning in his country home after shooting himself in the head at 6 o'clock this morning. A suicide note was found with him but all it said was "_Forgive me Alex, son of John" _scientists are trying to figure this out..." on the screen was a picture of Blunt's dead body.

As he saw this he at first felt sad that he was the cause of another death but then he felt truly happy, something he had not felt in a long, long time.

He was FREE!

Please review, I need to know what you think, need to I say...


End file.
